


Lady of Loxley

by carriethemet



Category: Robin Hood (Traditional)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Medieval, Robin Hood References, Robin is a lady and gay, Slow Burn, Yearning, so is marian, the band of merry men are merry women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriethemet/pseuds/carriethemet
Summary: The Legend of Robin Hood with a twist. When Robin's life as the Lady of Loxley is stolen from her by the evil forces of Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham, Robin takes to the Sherwood Forest to become the notorious outlaw and bandit while trying to find a way to be with her love, Maid Marian.
Relationships: Maid Marian & Robin Hood, Maid Marian/Guy of Gisbourne, Maid Marian/Robin Hood





	1. Chapter 1

Marian

Prince John always insisted Marian’s Uncle accompany him whenever he went North. For the past few years, Marian had been allowed to stay at the castle with her nursemaid and relish in the freedom with her guardian being far away from her. No boring lectures, no boring lessons, and no boring men! Marian relished the days she spent free to wander the castle, using the secret passages to sneak away from the servants and into the library where she could curl up with a big book. Sometimes she would even climb the battlements and stare out on the hustle and bustle of the city she lived in, but had never seen. No, her Uncle preferred to keep Marian locked away, as all young women of her status were. Never seen, never heard from, and most importantly, never in the way. Marian wished she could sneak away into the city and start a new life. Make her own way in the world. Whenever she would mention this to her Nurse, the old woman would chuckle and shake her head at her charge. Marian would never be allowed to have a choice it seemed, except for the days when her Uncle went away and she could steal away. However, this year her Uncle had decided she was old enough to join him and not be a nuisance. 

Marian hated travelling. She would be stuck sitting for hours! Watching the slow moving land pass before her eyes. She would have to sleep on lumpy beds of the manors and castles that hosted their group as they made their long journey North. Even worse she had to endure the uncivilized manners as they moved further and further away from London. Something about this trip seemed different, and Marian knew it wasn’t on account of her presence. It seemed their visit had more at stake than a simple tour of goodwill to the northern Lords and Ladies. 

Marian had heard of course of the unrest in the north, she wasn’t completely cut off from the outside world, but she did find it strange that her Uncle insisted she come with despite all of this. Then she learned why. Apparently her Uncle saw this tour as the perfect opportunity to show Marian off to every eligible Lord’s son in the North. She had spent the last month enduring the company of these “men”, each one more boring than the next. Marian had to endure them stepping on her toes when she had to dance with them each night, and even worse their slippery hands trying to grab hold of her. Marian knew she was pretty, she didn’t need all of these boys telling her that every night. It was as if they all had been sent the same script to read off to her each night, telling her that “Her eyes sparkled” or that “Her hair was as shiny as their best horses.” Horses? Really? Even now, Marian shuddered at the memories. This next manor would be different though. There were no sons. Marian relished in the idea of being able to spend the next fortnight in a house where she wouldn’t be auctioned off. 

However, Marian would have to endure the manners of the Lord’s daughter this time. As they started their journey to Loxley Manor, her nurse filled the time in the carriage sharing the gossip about “Lady Loxley”.

“Her father raised her to be quite wild. As if she were a boy some say!” Her Nurse gushed.

“A boy? Good heavens what does that mean?” Marian asked curiously. 

“Apparently she’s quite the knight’s page. She has been trained to fight, and Lord Loxley claims she’s the best archer in the county! Better than any man! He challenged Prince John to bring his best archers to compete with her in a competition.” Nurse elaborated. Marian shook her head. She was hoping for a bit of respite, but instead she would be stuck with a savage girl who would probably torment her worse than any of the boys so far. 

“Lord Loxley has always been a bit mad. But Marian, I encourage you to use this opportunity to show Lady Loxley how a true noblewoman behaves. Do your duty and maintain your decorum. Don’t let her ways corrupt you.” Nurse warned her. Marian let out a huff and laughed.

“Please Nurse, I have always been the model of the ideal woman. It would take a truly remarkable girl to ‘corrupt’ me. I know my place.”

* * *

Robin

Robin nearly crashed down the stairs. Why was it that she was as graceful as anything when she wielded a sword, but when it came to absolutely anything else she was constantly stumbling and tumbling. Robin stood and tried to smooth out her dress. She preferred to wear her leggings, much easier to move in, but with the Prince arriving at Loxley with his court at any moment, her way of going about things was far from anyone in the manor’s mind. 

Robin knew her father was quite worked up about this visit. The Prince was planning on raising taxes in the North, yet again and Lord Loxley knew their tenants were already scrimping to pay off the last month’s rent. Robin wanted to give her father one less thing to worry about, her. So she spent the whole week preparing for this visit. However, her father was proud of Robin’s “unusual” accomplishments. He had arranged for a tournament for the entertainment of the Prince, with a special archery tournament that would include Robin and her bow. Robin wanted to make her father’s claims to his peers valid. It was true, she was the best bowman in the county, but Lord Loxley had challenged Prince John to bring his best archers. It would be quite a different challenge than she was used to. A lot of her training time was going to be cut short by the Sheriff of Nottingham’s niece, whom she had been tasked as being a companion for the next two weeks of the visit. Robin looked down at her dress and sighed. It was no use, the green fabric wouldn’t lay flat. The hardest part of being a lady was looking like a lady in her opinion.

In the distance Robin heard the peel of trumpets. They were here! Robin continued her trek to run down to the Great Hall where her father was overseeing the last minute arrangements, undoubtedly getting in Gertie, the housekeeper's way. 

Sure enough, the old woman stood tapping her food impatient against the stone as Lord Loxley shouted nonsensical orders to the servants. Lucky for Loxley, he spotted his daughter before Gertie could lose her temper and wring his neck.

“There’s my beautiful girl! Look at you! A picture of beauty and elegance.” Lord Loxley exclaimed walking over to Robin, who couldn’t help but to laugh. She curtsied to her father, who wrapped an arm around her and led her to the foyer.

“It’s not everyday we host a Prince, but we do scrub up nicely, don’t we?” Lord Loxley asked. Robin had to agree with him. The foyer of their manner was usually tracked with mud and mess. Thanks to Gertie’s sharp eye, it looked as if dirt had never even existed in the old stone hall. 

Robin and her father headed outside to await the arrival of the Prince and his entourage. Robin could see their heraldry approaching now. She looked over at her father, whose smile had melted from his face, covered only in trepidation.

“What’s the matter Papa?” She asked. Loxley looked down at his daughter and smiled gently.

“You’re just like your mother, you know that? Look like her too.” He told her. Robin rolled her eyes.

“Just some ill-ease. The Prince is not all like his brother King Richard. He’s quick tempered and never forgets any slight against him. Just promise me you’ll be careful, alright?” Loxley asked. Robin nodded solemnly. The two of them watched silently as their guests grew closer and closer. Robin saw in the corner of her eye, her father painted on a grand smile once they came within range. Robin copied this and smiled widely at their guests.

The Prince was at the front and rode on horseback, flanked by his guards. He was a decent looking fellow. Probably in his late twenties if Robin had to guess. Behind him, she recognized the Sheriff of Nottingham. Her father often dealt with him, especially since Nottingham gathered the taxes from the North for the treasury. Robin knew him as an apathetic, often bored looking man, and sure enough as he dismounted his horse, he maintained no expression at all.

“Welcome to Loxley Manor, Prince John.” Lord Loxley bellowed and bowed. Robin curtsied with her father keeping her eyes to ground. 

“Loxley. Good to see you. You know Nottingham, of course.” The Prince gestured to the bored Sheriff again, who simply nodded to her father. Quite rude of him too! Her father was a Lord! He ranked higher, but her father ignored this slight and welcomed the Sheriff all the same.

“I hope your journey was pleasant! You come at the perfect time of year. October always showcases our woods at their most beautiful colors.” Loxley commented. 

“Yes. Lovely. As always we thank you for your hospitality.” The Prince said, trying to hide a yawn, clearly bored out of his mind.

“The honor is all mine, Your Royal Highness. May I present my daughter, Lady Robin?” Robin dropped to a curtsy once again. The Prince barely glanced at her.

“Ah, yes, Your only heir?” Prince John asked, picking at his gloves.

“Yes, Your Royal Highness. One day she will be Lady Loxley.” Her father proclaimed proudly.

As the men continued to talk, the stopping of the carriages caught Robin’s eyes. She watched as some more of the court stepped out and surveyed the manor, judging her home. Yet, one member of court stood out to her. Unusually tall with rich long brown hair that tumbled down her back in an assortment of braids. Robin stared at the girl as she took in her surroundings, raising her Grecian nose up at Robin’s manor. When she turned and saw Robin staring at her, she frowned. Robin had a feeling she did that a lot.

“I am sure your company needs rest before our evening meal. Will you join me in heading into the manor?” Lord Loxley asked. 

The Prince entered with her father. The Sheriff offered Robin his arm, which she took politely. The man didn’t even look at her, he just kept his watery eyes trained on Prince John. When they entered the foyer, the Sheriff dropped his arm and headed with the Prince who was being shown to his rooms by Lord Loxley. Slowly the crowd dispersed from the foyer, being led off to their rooms by the servants. Soon all that remained were Robin and the girl she had noticed before, who was now staring into the stone carvings above the door to the Great Hall.

“It’s the legend of the Lady of the Lake.” Robin told her. The girl jumped and spun around, frowning (again) at Robin.

“That much I gathered.” She said. Robin slowly approached.

“My Grandfather had them added in. It was my Grandmother’s favorite story.” Robin told her. The girl just stared at Robin. Then it struck Robin, they hadn’t been properly introduced.

“Oh dash it all!” Robin exclaimed, smacking her forehead. The girl jumped again, obviously shocked by Robin’s actions.

“I’m Robin. Or rather, Lady Robin I should say.” Robin told the girl.

“Maid Marian.” The girl said, dropping into the perfect curtsy. Robin couldn’t help but let out a whistle. Marian’s head snapped up at Robin.

“Sorry. But that was the most elegant curtsy I have ever seen. Bravo.” Robin told her. The girl, Marian raised a crisp eyebrow at Robin.

“You must have spent hours mastering that.” Robin joked.

“And you haven’t?” Marian asked. Robin laughed, then stopped when she saw that the girl was serious.

“Oh, uh no. I can’t say I have.” She sputtered out. Well, so much for that. An awkward silence fell between the two.

“So you’re the Sheriff of Nottingham’s niece?” Robin asked. Marian nodded. Trying to get this girl to talk with her felt as painstaking as watching Gertie inspect all the tapestries in the entire manor for any dirt or dust.

“Well, you must be exhausted from travelling. May I show you to your room?” Robin offered. Marian nodded, and Robin started leading the way up the stairs. They walked in an uncomfortable silence through the manor. Robin hated it.

“Was it a difficult journey?” She asked at one point.

“The weather was in our favor.” Marian replied simply. 

“I think our lands are displayed at their best this time of year. I love the autumn.” Robin told her. Marian did not respond. Well, Robin just had to guess it ran in the family. Robin kept looking over at the Maid, who kept her eyes fixed to the floor. _What an odd girl_ , Robin thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Marian

Marian followed Lady Robin, and she used the term  _ lady _ very loosely to apply to that girl, up the staircases. Marian tried to place herself above the gossip of her Nurse, but it seemed the rumors about this girl were true. When Marian first caught the girl staring at her outside, she was aghast at the sight of her. Unruly red hair and a wrinkled dress that she could see from across the lawn. Even now, walking besides her, Marian despaired at the girl’s appearance. Her was not so much curly as it was knotted. Clearly she didn’t put much thought in how she came off to others. Poor thing, she had no mother, but that was no excuse! Marian didn’t have a mother either and she had been raised quite properly, thank you very much!

“You’ll be in the room next to mine!” Robin’s words cut through Marian’s thoughts. Marian tried to hide her frown. 

“It’s quite far away from the Great Hall. Are we nearly there?” Marian asked. She tried not to show that she was a bit out of breath. They must be what, four or five floors up now?

“That’s the best part, I promise you. What it takes up in time, you make up in views.” Robin said with a wink. Marian faltered in her step. Her heart started raising. Whatever was the matter with her? Must be the exhaustion of the trip getting to her, making her feel lightheaded. 

Robin stopped next to a wooden door and unlatched it, gesturing for Marian to enter first. Marian stepped in hesitantly, fearing the worst, but to her surprise the room was quite...normal. It was a bit small, but it was neat and tidy. The bed had lovely yellow curtains around it, and there was a small fireplace in the corner that Marian knew would quickly heat up the whole room.

“This room, besides my own of course, has the best view of the forest.” Robin said from behind her. Before Marian could turn, Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her to the window. Why were her palms so sweaty? Her own hands were just as bad as Moist Michael, the son of the Earl of Something or other, who kept wiping his hands on the table cloth while they ate. 

Marian knew she should have been listening whilst Robin pointed out various landmarks that could be seen from her window, but all Marian could focus on was Robin’s hand that still held her own. Robin’s hands were rough and calloused, her fingers were long and looped over her own. It made Marian’s own hand feel quite dainty in contrast. 

“What do you think about that?” Robin’s question broke Marian’s reverie. The girl was staring at her excitedly, her brown eyes lit up the rest of her face. Marian just nodded, not wanting to admit she was too distracted by Robin’s strange hands to listen to what she was saying.

“Perfect!” Robin beamed, “I know you’ll love it!” She said, dropping hands as she crossed back to the door. Marian’s hand felt strangely empty with the warmth of Robin’s. 

“I’ll leave you to rest now before we eat. I’ll give you more details then!” Robin said, opening the door. Before leaving though, she turned back to Marian and smiled shyly at her, which surprised Marian most of all. Robin didn’t seem capable of being shy. 

“I hope you don’t take me as being too forward, but I hope we can be great friends.” Robin told her. Marian just stared before she smiled back at Robin, she couldn’t help it. There was something about this girl that was something she envied. Strange as her life maybe, maybe it was only strange because Robin seemed...free? Marian had never set eyes on a woman so...unburdened by what was expected of her. 

“I’ll leave you to rest.” Robin told her, starting to shut the door behind her-

"Can I ask you a question?" Marian asked, surprising herself.

"Of course." Robin said, pausing in the doorway. 

"Who does your hair?" Marian asked. Robin raised an eyebrow, this was clearly not the question she had been expecting. Marian blushed, feeling stupid, but it was the only thing she could think of. 

"I do my own hair. Why is it atrocious?" Robin asked, reaching up to check on it. 

"No...no...Well, a little yes." Marian admitted. She waited to see Robin's reaction, would she get cross with her? Never want to speak to her again? Robin, however just smiled.

"Well, that's to be expected I guess. I'm not one to spend much time with it. Besides, this-" She said, pulling out a golden hair piece that Marian didn't even know was there beneath that amass of hair, "Isn't really me. I guess it shows." Robin shrugged.

"Will you do it how you normally do it?" Marian asked, "For me to see, before dinner?"

"I'd like nothing more." Robin said smiling, pulling the door shut behind her. 

The room suddenly seemed very empty to Marian. She turned and look out the window, Robin was right. The view of the trees was gorgeous. Just as she leaned against the window ledge to look out, she heard someone singing. Marian silently crept over to the stone wall and leaned against it. She could just faintly hear a song that seemed so familiar, but she just couldn't place her finger on it. Then she remembered. Her room was right next to Robin's! She could hear the girl singing to herself. She couldn't tell if it was good or not, but it was certainly spirited.

Well, one thing was for certain. These next two weeks at Loxley Manor with Lady Robin certainly wouldn’t be boring. 

* * *

Prince John

“Lord Loxley presented a warm welcome. Perhaps our work will be easier than expected?” Nottingham asked. Prince John looked warily over the Sheriff who was taking a sip from his drink. 

“Just because the man is a good host does not mean he will support our cause.” Prince John scoffed at his partner. 

“We’ve only been here an hour or so and you’re already jumping to conclusions, Nottingham. Learn from my example. Patience. Let’s wait and see how the week goes before we mix business with pleasure.” Prince John told him, stretching out in his chair before the fire. 

“But, sir...Rumors of your brother-”

“My brother is of no consequence!” Prince John snapped. Nottingham spilled a bit of his drink on himself, and quickly tried to wipe it away as Prince John stared wearily at him. 

“My apologies, sir.” Nottingham quickly recovered. Prince John rolled his eyes and stared back at the dancing flames. 

“It’s just that...I’ve worked with Loxley many times before. He is a reasonable man...for the most part.” Nottingham admitted. Prince John looked back at his companion with his eyebrow raised. 

“Well, his daughter for instance-” Nottingham started, only to be interrupted by Prince John’s barking laugh.

“Ah yes! The future “Lady” Loxley. I must admit I am rather excited for the tournament at the end of this week. Sporting bores me, but this so called competition between my men and his daughter. Well, it’s quite something to look forward to.” Prince John told him.

“Well, sir. While his parenting style may be…progressive, his devotion to his daughter is unparalleled.” 

“What is the point of this, Nottingham?” Prince John asked. Nottingham leaned forward on his chair, looking around to be sure no one was passing by the room. 

“I didn’t bring my niece up here just to marry her off. We can use her to influence Lady Robin, who in turn we can use against her father.” Nottingham admitted. Prince John stared at the Sheriff for a beat before breaking into a wide smile.

“Nottingham you clever bastard. I knew there was a reason I kept you around for so long.” Prince John said, before taking a swig of his drink and standing up.

"What's the point in having a ward if you can't use them to your political advantage?" Nottingham joked, as Prince John laughed.

"Just think. The girl is probably desperate for some female attention. Who better to set an example for her than my worldly niece? Marian is the perfect model of what an obedient accommodating young woman should be." Nottingham explained.

"I think that is the nicest thing I've ever heard you say about your ward." Prince John commented, "You usually address her along the lines as being a nuisance or a bore." Prince John chuckled.

"Yes, well if we play our cards right, we'll have Loxley on our side in no time." Nottingham promised. 

“We must approach this carefully and give him no indication of what the consequences of his choices could be. His daughter just might be the key to have on hand if he doesn’t agree right away.” Prince John concluded, throwing the rest of his drink into the fire just as the bells rang, calling everyone down to the Great Hall for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Marian

All throughout dinner Marian kept sneaking glances at her new ‘friend’. The girl had promised her details of whatever it was that she agreed to earlier, but Robin was too busy making easy conversation with the others around her. Marian was envious, she was shy around new people, and she knew it made her come off as a snob. Her Nurse nagged on her endlessly about the image Marian presented to others. “A young lady must be appealing, appeasing, and approachable” Nurse would lecture. “I’m only maintaining the family image. My Uncle rarely speaks to anyone but the Prince. Why can he be silent and I cannot?” Marian would ask, but the Nurse would ignore her.

For all her awkwardness in appearance and presentation, Robin appeared to be a natural at speaking to the entourage of Lords and Ladies. One would never guess that she and Lord Dyer had no prior acquaintance from the looks of them now. She was charismatic and worst of it all, she genuinely wanted to know what people thought. Marian felt a pit in her stomach for her initial reaction to Robin. She had taken on the attitude of the people she hated the most, the court.

Marian sighed and looked around the rest of the Great Hall. It wasn’t a huge room, but it was richly furnished with dark wood carvings, a feature she had picked up on around the rest of the manor. Loxley Manor wasn’t ostentatious in its extravagances, but it was clear that the Manor and its finances were in very good standing. Everything was modest, but done with the possible care. Even the food for instance, they were served a feast of roasted meats that tasted divine. Marian had just taken a rather large mouthful when her eyes were met by the warm brown ones of Robin. Marian choked on her food and tried not to cough it up in front of everyone. Marian reached for a glass of wine and downed it, the liquid helping to dislodge the food out of her windpipe and down her throat instead. 

“Are you alright?” Robin asked, leaning towards her. Marian felt her cheeks burn as she nodded. She wanted to melt away in her chair. To make matters worse, her Nurse arrived at her side. “Marian, are you alright? Perhaps you should switch to some broth?” She asked sweetly, but the intention behind her words were condescending. Marian looked down at her lap as Nurse addressed Robin, “Please have a servant bring the Maid some broth, this food is much to dry for her palate.” 

_ DRY?!  _ Marian’s head shot up to see Robin’s reaction to the insult. Rather than the disdain and anger she expected, Robin just grinned widely at the Nurse as if she had cracked a joke. “I think your charge is fine, but I would be happy to call for some for you? That is if you find yourself incapable of asking yourself?” Robin offered. Marian looked up at her Nurse who openly glared at the Lady. Would this ordeal ever end? 

“I just presumed that the  _ Lady _ of the house would wish to take care of her guests.” Nurse said slowly with false sweetness. Marian looked back at Robin wide-eyed trying to find some way to communicate her embarrassment to her. Robin, however, had turned her head to look up and down the table before returning to meet the Nurse’s gaze. “If you see such a lady, please send her my way. I’d be happy to know where she’s been!” Robin told her. The people sitting around her laughed at this joke, and Marian’s Nurse went red in the face before marching away muttering to herself. 

Marian wanted nothing more than to fade into the tapestry behind her.

“Lady Melville, switch seats with me.” Robin called out as she stood. Lady Melville looked surprised by the request, but stood from her seat next to Marian and happily joined Lord Dyer’s side. 

Marian was too embarrassed to look at Robin as she sat next to her, but she spoke to her nonetheless. “I’m so sorry for how my Nurse addressed you. Her behavior is mortifying.” Marian said, crossing her arms and sinking back into her chair, appetite gone. 

“I’ve heard a lot worse. That was actually quite tame.” Robin told her. She reached in front of Marian for the jug of wine and filled both their glasses. She held Marian’s goblet out to her, which Marian took and thanked her as she took a sip.

“I must know though, how is it a woman as accomplished as yourself, still has a Nursemaid following her about?” Robin asked, propping an elbow on the table, looking at Marian. 

“Thank you!” Marian said, louder than she intended. She instantly went red, but Robin shook with silent laughter besides her. “Sore subject?” Robin asked as she took a drink. Marian nodded.

“I have implored my Uncle at least a hundred times to let me go, but he ignores me. Either he forgets he even pays her or he uses her to spy on me.” Marian rolled her eyes. “Spy?!” Robin asked, “My that sounds exciting. Whatever schemes could you be getting up to?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Marian laughed. “There’s a lot of mischief to get into when you embroider all day.” Marian told her. 

“Embroidery? Is that really all you get to do?” Robin asked curiously. 

“Well, that’s most of it. I also study Latin and French. Singing, playing instruments, praying devotionals. Sometimes I get to ride, but most of the time I’m stuck inside.” Marian told her. Robin looked at her mournfully and clutched her hand on the table. Marian tried not to gasp as she looked at Robin’s hand encasing her own, before looking back to her. 

“That sounds like no way to live.” Robin told her. Marian laughed, but Robin squeezed her hand. “I’m serious.” Robin told her. 

“Well what do you get to do all day?” Marian asked. “Whatever I want.” Robin told her. Marian laughed again, but found Robin staring at her somberly. “Aren’t you jesting?” Marian asked. Robin shook her head. Marian was confused. “How?” She asked. Robin let go of her hand and leaned back into her chair, taking a sip of her wine. “Because I don’t let them tell me otherwise.”

* * *

Robin

It was painfully obvious that Maid Marian had never had a day’s fun in her life. It was up to Robin to fix that. What kind of hostess would she be if she didn’t? Her plan to sneak them out to the village tonight was no longer just a bit of fun, but clearly necessary. The meal had provided some illumination into Marian and Robin was desperate to see more. This, however, also alerted her to the obstacles in her way. Namely, the nursemaid, who was eyeing them from across the hall now. Robin caught her staring and smirked at her. The old woman went red in the face and quickly looked away. Marian turned to see what Robin was looking at and cringed.

“I am sorry about her.” Marian offered again. Robin waved her off and leaned in next to her, “An hour after night falls, I’ll come to your room to get you.” Robin whispered to Marian. The girl stared at her wide-eyed. “What?!” She sputtered.

“To go to the village? Like I asked you earlier, if you wanted to see it?” Robin prompted.

“Oh! Yes, yes, right.” Marian said, looking back down, brow furrowed, biting her lip. 

“Unless you don’t want to go that is.” Robin offered. It was rather presumptuous to assume that a London girl like Marian would be interested in their little villages, but it was clear she didn’t get out much. 

“No, I would like to go!” Marian replied earnestly. “I just don’t know how we’d get past my Nurse.” She said sadly. Robin laughed. “You think I haven’t had my own share of nursemaids? I’ve gotten past each and everyone of them. In fact, I would love to offer you my services.” Robin told her. “Services?” Marian asked, confused. “I am sure you’re well aware of the code of Chivalry? Well, I like to follow those rules with some of my own tweaks, one of them being that it is my duty to ward off any and all nursemaids.” She told her. Marian laughed, and covered her mouth. It made Robin feel quite smug, being able to make her laugh as much as she had this evening. She was determined to make laughter something more regular and natural in this girl’s life, as it should be in anyone’s.    
“I promise you Maid Marian, that by the time your stay in Loxley Manor is over, as will your time with your Nurse.” Robin placed her hand over her heart. Marian smiled at her, “Just tell me what you need me to do.” 

“Be ready to walk a bit. Wear thick shoes and a warm shall. Most of all, be ready for me when I come to get you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will start to get longer the further we go. Also, I'm unemployed now so hopefully I'll get to post them more often lol.


End file.
